Ironie
by chonaku
Summary: Depuis le début de sa vie, les ironies sont là, une seule lui plait. Une scène entre Piccolo et Gohan avant l'arrivée des Saiyans. Relation amicale voire familiale.


**Titre :** Ironie

**Auteur:** Chonaku

**Rating:** T

**Timeline :** se passe durant l'entrainement de Gohan dans le désert, avec Piccolo, après la scène du feu de camp où Gohan dit que son maitre ne l'effraie pas.

**Résumé :** Depuis le début de sa vie, les ironies sont là, une seule lui plait. Une scène entre Piccolo et Gohan avant l'arrivée des Saiyans.

**Disclaimer:** ce manga est paru avant ma naissance, logiquement, je ne peux pas l'avoir créé ^^

**Nombre de mots : **1353

**Note : **dans la version japonaise, Piccolo désigne Goku majoritairement comme « Son », j'ai voulu garder ce nom. Par contre, comme le Piccolo-san de Gohan peut être traduit par Monsieur Piccolo, donc il est désigné ainsi.

* * *

C'est autant le petit que lui-même qu'il tente de convaincre lorsque Piccolo crie encore une fois qu'il souhaiterait l'écraser quand encore une fois les coups échangés ne le satisfont pas. Il les veut plus forts, plus maitrisés, sans le manque étonnant de rigueur, presque de volonté. Quand l'enfant sourit, le démon reste de marbre, quand le fils de Son se met à dire des choses absolument idiotes, il lui crache d'aller dormir, que demain l'entrainement sera plus dur encore.

Son but est de l'endurcir car il veut le petit maitrise son incroyable force, que les deux ennemis meurent comme leur comparse, retourner à sa vie d'avant, un mélange de solitude contemplative, d'entrainement pour un seul but auquel il veut parvenir, sans quoi, son existence n'a pas sens. Le démon ne s'est pas réjoui lorsque Son est mort ou plutôt, s'est sacrifié. Nulle victoire n'est plus insatisfaisante que lorsque l'ennemi meurt en souriant.

Le jour où Son est mort devrait n'être que victoire, le début de sa conquête du monde, une façon d'honorer le père dont il n'a entendu qu'une fois la voix, tout en disposant de tous ses souvenirs.

Et il n'a rien ressenti, ni joie, ni colère, rien. Seulement la froide satisfaction que procurent les victoires contre les ennemis plus forts que soi, remplacée très vite par la certitude qu'un an plus tard, une bataille plus dure encore l'attendrait (il pourrait mourir, personne ne le regrettera, même pas le petit sans doute). Il sera préparé, le veut toujours, mais il ne peut pas risquer de tout perdre (encore une fois).

Encore une fois, son regard se pose sur (Gohan) l'enfant endormi près de lui et d'un feu de camp qui laisse des reflets roux dans ses cheveux noirs, rendant presque rouge le gi orangé qui lui a donné, le même que celui de son père.

Il doit sa naissance à l'homme qui a tué son père et qu'il doit tuer.

Il doit à cet homme la vie après que Kami (une partie de son père) aie voulu le tuer.

Il lui doit trop et maintenant, il entraine son fils.

L'ironie ne l'a jamais fait rire, maudire au début un destin qu'il n'a jamais choisi et un enfant bien trop gâté, maintenant, il s'y est habitué. Le gamin ne pleure plus, des mois sont passés, les coups d'hier sont encore là, demain, il en aura d'autres et le fils de Son parle, rit, sourit (à lui, encore une ironie)

Il lui a dit qu'il ne le pensait pas si démoniaque qu'auparavant (en souriant), que son père devait avoir raison sur lui (de quel droit Son parle-il de lui de cette façon ? Pour le plaisir de l'humilier encore une fois ?), il y a dans les yeux de l'enfant (Gohan) un air nouveau (plus de peur, plus d'angoisse, seulement une idée implantée et qui ne bougera pas, malgré les coups de la veille et le refus permanent de se montrer trop tendre)

Foutu gosse.

Les mots ont été répétés quantité de fois, sans relâche, à diverses occasions pour autant de raisons. Il est trop faible encore, pas assez concentré, gémit parfois, lui réponds, ose lui répondre (tremble de moins en moins quand il élève la voix, comme s'il n'allait pas le tuer une fois la menace écarter, ne comptait pas le corrompre ou simplement n'était pas l'impitoyable démon Piccolo).

Il ne s'en rend compte que petit à petit, comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme l'autre certitude en train de naitre à mesure qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il ne progresse pas assez vite, idée née des paroles d'un mourant qu'il a aimé faire taire.

C'est quelque chose qui apparait furtivement, dans l'éclat d'un regard, les discussions sans fin et majoritairement à sens unique, les progrès visibles qui le confortent sur le bien fondé de sa décision, le fait de ne pas trouver l'autre si gênant et sans aucun doute plus intelligent que son défunt paternel.

Pathétique, se morigène-t-il.

Le démon Piccolo s'attachant au fils de son ennemi.

Une détestable ironie de plus.

Et, se rends-il donc plus tard, après une nuit de réflexion, une victoire de plus de Son, plus insidieuse que la première qui n'était juste que de frapper un gamin trop vantard, plus profonde aussi, tellement qu'il a un instant peur que ça puisse l'affaiblir (il n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse à la question : est-ce qu'il saura le moment venu véritablement laisser l'enfant mourir, de sa main ou celle d'un autre ?).

Sa vie est une accumulation d'ironie qui se renforce de jour en jour, à quel point que ses combats avec Gohan deviennent plus fourbes, plus brutaux, laissant que décombres et fracas dans le désert. On décompresse avec ce qu'on a et il sait suffisamment doser maintenant pour savoir les limites de l'acceptable, quand l'autre pourrait mourir ou se blesser grièvement.

Soudain, arrive le jour où après un entrainement le gamin le regarde droit dans les yeux à la fin d'un entrainement, le corps bleui et le qi n'étant plus que lambeau informe. Lui revêt sa lourde cape d'entrainement dans la lumière rouge et orange d'un soleil qui se couche.

« Pourquoi me donnez-vous toujours ce gi Monsieur Piccolo ? »

La question est incongrue, pire, elle l'énerve parce qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver le pourquoi. Elle est absurde.

« C'est les vêtements de ton père, non ? Estime-toi heureux que je daigne te laisser porter ça quand tu es près de moi. »

Certes, il est toujours cousu à son dos le signe du démon Piccolo, mais enfin, il faut bien respecter le droit d'auteur.

« Je veux dire… mon papa portait toujours les vêtements de l'école des Tortues en signe de respect pour son maitre… et je me disais… »

C'est avec un zeste d'agacement que Piccolo renchérit.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant de te laisser porter l'uniforme de ton père quand je t'entraine. »

L'enfant a l'air maintenant un peu craintif, non, pas ça, plutôt timide, hésitant, regardant le sol un instant, puis lui.

« Est-ce que je pourrais porter les mêmes vêtements que vous ? »

Un instant de silence apparait où les yeux du démon s'élargissent légèrement, se plissent, regardent les yeux bruns d'un enfant avec incrédulité.

« Tu veux un gi… comme le mien ? » dit-il et il revoie les derniers souvenirs que lui a légué son père, sa mort, son combat contre Son Goku. Il n'aurait aucun mal à ressentir le frisson de sa propre bataille contre lui, les gens qui le craignent, qui meurent par sa faute, Goku qui s'effondre avec son frère, transpercé par son attaque.

Gohan ressemble à son père sans en être un clone, encore heureux. Après des mois de cohabitation, il a appris la plupart de ses expressions par cœur, là, Piccolo remarque qu'un sourire se forme sur son visage, malgré son embarras et les joues rouges de timidité. Le gosse est gêné.

« Oui ! Vous êtes mon professeur, après tout… » répond Gohan à la stupéfaction encore présente de Piccolo.

Qui souhaiterait porter les couleurs d'un démon qui ne veut que tuer un père, qui n'est né que pour détruire ?

Etrange gamin que Gohan, vraiment étrange.

Après un bref soupire et un léger signe de la main, c'est un vêtement violet qui prend la place des restes du vêtement de Gohan. Là, l'enfant rayonne, scrute le gi, avant de relever la tête vers Piccolo.

« Merci Monsieur ! Mais, excusez-moi, où sont la cape et le turban ? »

« Tu auras tout quand tu seras devenu grand et plus fort que moi. Maintenant, tu es encore trop faible. » grogne-il.

« C'est vrai ? Promis ? »

Encore ce sourire, cette expression joyeuse. Piccolo reste de marbre, tourne le dos au gamin.

« Oui et maintenant, va te chercher à manger, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller te chercher quoique se soit. »

Autant ne pas le gâter comme il a pu l'être par ses parents.

« Oui, je vais me trouver une queue de tyrannosaure ! Merci encore Monsieur Piccolo. »

Silencieux, le démon jette un œil à son élève dont il ne voit plus que le vêtement violet contrastant avec les cheveux en bataille noirs.

(Son visage souriant quand il a vu les vêtements, des étincelles dans les yeux, un rire)

Gohan, le fils de Son, son élève portant ses couleurs.

Voilà une ironie qui plait à Piccolo, pour une fois.

* * *

Alors voilà, j'ai toujours adoré la relation entre ces deux-là, ainsi que le fait que Gohan aie porté durant une majorité de sa vie ses vêtements (et lui a écrit une chanson dans un des films. Oui, Gohan est ce qu'on appelle un fan). Pourtant, dès le départ, Piccolo lui donne une tenue semblable à celle de son père, donc, je pense que c'est Gohan qui a fait le premier pas et a demandé à avoir une tenue comme la sienne. L'inverse aurait sonné comme une humiliation or, ce n'est même pas dans les principes éducationnels (très contestables pourtant) de Piccolo à ce moment-là.


End file.
